This invention relates generally to factors involved in determining estrogen or estradiol administration to human females who are menopausal; and more particularly to a simple and effective diagnostic method and means to effect such determination such as need for changes in dosage of estrogen or estradiol.
There is need for improvements in methods to determine whether or not a human menopausal female should be administered higher or lower levels of estrogen or estradiol. Such need can arise for example in evaluation and diagnosis of female sexual dysfunction (FSD). It appears that lack of estrogen may lead to sexual dysfunction primarily by causing vaginal atrophy and dyspareunia. Another example of need is for treatment of postmenopausal fracture, as in the case of osteoporosis. The present invention addresses such need or needs.
There is also need for a low-cost, diagnostic procedure useful to determine, or screen for, menopausal condition or status, in women, and to provide and monitor a remedy for that condition.
In addition, when FSH level in the blood is monitored, there is need for a simple confirmatory or supplementary test, for estrogen need.